IFMC GP2 Season 5
Parent Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_Season_5 IFMC Season 5] Feeder Series [http://ifmc.wikia.com/wiki/IFMC_GP3_Season_5 IFMC GP3 Season 5] About Season 5 The Season 5 IFMC GP2 Season will be the fifth season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will have the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1, 2, 3 and 4 with the season scheduled to start in Sakhir on the 8th-9th December 2018. It will be the last season on Grand Prix 3 with the series moving to Grand Prix 4 in Season 6. Signed Teams and Drivers *Due to being Champion, Felix Rosenqvist is not eligible to compete. *Holy Trinity Racing pulled out of IFMC GP2 at the end of Season 4. They were replaced by El Dorado Junior who were promoted from IFMC GP3. *RSPCA Racing will rebrand to Red Rose Racing in Season 5. *Artem Markelov will make his full-time GP2 debut with Ecademy replacing Pierre Gasly. *Alexander Albon will return to IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with East Midlands Racing replacing Sergey Sirotkin. Alexander last raced in Season 3 with the now defunct Forza MMOW Autosport team. *Nicholas Latifi will return to IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with East Midlands Racing replacing Luca Ghiotto. Nicholas last raced in the second-half of Season 3 with Ecademy. *Callum Ilott will return to IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with Willows Grand Prix replacing Luiz Razia. Callum last raced in Season 3 with the now defunct MOrange Orange Racing Junior team. *Lance Stroll left George Roke Motorsport Junior to join Lightbase Sony Racing in Season 5 replacing Norman Nato. *George Russell left Red Bull Academy and moved to the top class with Mars Grand Prix. *Lando Norris left Lightbase Sony Racing to join Red Bull Academy in Season 5 replacing Felix Rosenqvist. *Giuliano Alesi will make his debut in IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with Red Bull Academy replacing George Russell. *Mick Schumacher will return to IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with Lopez Racing Development. Mick last raced in the first-half of Season 4 with Ecademy. *Jack Aitken will make his debut in IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with Red Rose Racing replacing Jüri Vips. *Ferdinand Habsburg will make his debut in IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with the new El Dorado Junior team. *Antonio Fuoco will return to IFMC GP2 in Season 5 with Lightbase Sony Racing. Antonio last raced in IFMC GP2 back in Season 2 with the now defunct Adidas Motorsport team. *Robert Wickens will make his IFMC GP2 debut in Season 5 with the new El Dorado Junior team. *Nyck de Vries left George Roke Motorsport Junior to join Panasonic Macamo Motorsport in Season 5 replacing Alex Lynn. *Louis Delétraz will make his IFMC GP2 debut in Season 5 with Panasonic Macamo Motorsport replacing Santiago Urrutia. *Pedro Piquet will make his IFMC GP2 debut in Season 5 with George Roke Motorsport Junior replacing Nyck de Vries. *David Beckmann will make his IFMC GP2 debut in Season 5 with George Roke Motorsport Junior replacing Lance Stroll. *Leonardo Pulcini will make his IFMC GP2 debut in Season 5 with VorteX racing replacing Lucas Auer. Season 5 Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race being 30%. Testing Results Drivers Championship Points are awarded to the top ten classified finishes in the Feature Race using the following structure: Points are awarded to the top six classified finishes in the Sprint Race using the following structure: *Bold text means that driver took pole in that round. *Italic text means that driver set the fastest lap. *'*' means they retired, however because they completed 90% of the race distance or they were classified as finishing. *Gold coloured background means that the driver won that race. *Silver coloured background means that the driver finished 2nd in that race. *Bronze coloured background means that the driver finished 3rd in that race. *Green coloured background means that the driver finished in the points in that race. *Blue coloured background means that the driver finished outside the points in that race. *Purple coloured background means that the driver retired from that race. *Black coloured background with white text means that the driver was disqualified from that race. *White coloured background means that the driver did not start the race or it was cancelled. |} Teams Championship